


212 Days without him

by Lafayeet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Baby, Break Up, Dark Spain (Hetalia), F/F, F/M, Human AU, Human Names Used, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Rehabilitation, starts off a little sad but gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayeet/pseuds/Lafayeet
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had left Chiara Vargas. Little does he know that he left a little something behind with her.





	1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

If they were meant to be, then why did he break up with her. She didn’t think he would ever leave her. Antonio practically worshiped her.

Had she yelled too much? Called him tomato bastard to many times? Oh, how she regretted it all.

“What did he say exactly, Sorella?” Feliciano asked.  
“He said that he wanted to take a break.” Chiara sniffled.  
“Then he didn’t break up with you. You’re just on break.” Feliciano explained.  
“You fucking dumbass. It means he broke up with me.” Chiara continued to sob as his sister tried to comfort her.

“Okay... umm... let’s back track. What made him say that?” Feliciano asked. He wished he were better at comforting his sister.  
“He said he was going to Spain to visit his family for a few months. So I said with my job I couldn’t afford it. He said he was going alone. I guess I look confused so he said he wanted to take a little break. He needed time to think while he was in Spain. He said we could still video chat every night. He even fucking said that it isn’t a breakup but a break. It’s the same fucking thing.” Chiara threw a tissue box across the room.

“I’m sorry, Sorella. If you want I can talk to him.” Feliciano offered.  
“No, I’m fine. I don’t need him.” Chiara wiped away her tears.

\- a month later -

Chiara sat in the guest bathroom of her brother’s house. In her hand was a pregnancy test. She was waiting for the results nervously. She could feel tears stream down her face.  
She turned the test over. Positive.

“Shit... he left something behind.” Chiara cried as she threw the test across the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chiara didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to get an abortion, but she knew she would be a terrible mother.  
“Sorella! Is everything okay? Please open up!” Feliciano begged as he pounded on the door.

“Fuck off!” Chiara shouted trying to hide the fact that she was crying.  
“Alright, I know you’re sick, so I made your favourite pasta,” Feliciano replied and left. Chiara was silently thanked God that her airhead brother left.

“Well... I guess it’s just you and me from now on.” Chiara stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t look any different.

Her phone text alert went off. It was Madeline asking if she wanted to go for drinks. Which now that was a definite no.

C: can’t go for drinks but can you drive me somewhere  
M: Chiara Vargas saying no to going for drinks?!  
M: who are you?  
M: yeah I can drive you. Now?  
C: yeah  
M: on my way! :)

Chiara knew she could trust Madeline. Madeline wouldn’t tell everyone like Felicia. Feliciano was definitely going to be the last person to know. Chiara then realized one tiny detail, him.  
Antonio broke her heart, but it was his kid. Chiara was at a loss.

“I don’t think it would be that hard to raise you on my own. I can be fucking motherly.” Chiara put on a sweater and picked up the pregnancy test. She didn’t want her sister to find it so she put it in her purse.

“Where are you going? Don’t you want pasta?” Feliciano pouted. Chiara’s stomach growled before she could respond.  
“Eh, Fine.” She shrugged.

“So where are you going?” Feliciano asked.  
“Who are you the fucking FBI? Why do you care?” Chiara rolled her eyes.  
“Just curious.” he smiled as she got herself a bowl of pasta.

“I’m going to try and move back into my place. I know your potato fucker will be pleased to hear that.” Chiara informed.  
“Why would Luddy be glad? Oh never mind. But I like it when you stay here with me.” He pouted.

“Relax, it’s not like I’m disappearing.” Chiara shook her head as she got herself another serving.  
“Alright, but I’m just worried. Who will cook for you? How will I know if you’re getting enough sleep?” Her brother teared up.  
“I’m fucking older than you. I can and will take care of myself.” Chiara rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
“Fuck, I gotta go.” With that Chiara grabbed her purse and ran out of the house.

“Sorry, I’m late. Traffic was just awful.” Madeline apologized.  
“No need to fucking apologize. Just drive before my airhead brother sees your car.” Chiara buckled her seatbelt.  
“Where to miss?” Madeline chuckled.  
“Hospital.” Chiara replied.

“Is everything okay?” Madeline asked concernedly as she pulled out of the driveway.  
“Yeah, it’s just that he who shall not be name left something behind.” Chiara sighed.  
“Did he give you herpes? I thought you said he was clean.” Madeline shook her head.  
“No... worse.” Chiara facepalmed.  
“HIV?!?! I’m going to kill him!” Madeline clenched the steering wheel.  
“No! A baby. I’m pregnant.” Chiara facepalmed even harder.

“Oh my god! Does anyone else know? Are you going to tell him? Are going to keep it?” Madeline bombarded Chiara with a bunch of questions.  
“No one else knows, so keep your fucking mouth shut or else, Maple bitch. I don’t know. He broke my fucking heart and I don’t want him back in my life. Yes, I’m going to keep it. I’m tired of being alone. This baby could be good for me.” Chiara answered.

“You can’t let Gil know. He’ll tell Anto- he who shall not be named. Francis too. Maybe you should consider telling him. It’s his kid too.” Madeline shrugged.  
“Last I heard he was being a fuck boy in Europe. That doesn’t exactly scream good father. If I happen to run into him, I’ll tell him okay.” Chiara put her hands up in defence.

“Alright fine. I know for a fact that he video calls Gil every night. I can get you some information. Look, I was raised without a father and it was hard. I spent every day wondering when he’d walk in through the door or when he’d come back. Just consider telling him.” Madeline gave her friend the puppy dog eyes as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

—————

“Hello, my name is Dr. Monika Beilschmidt, I’ll be your doctor for the next nine months.” Dr. Beilschmidt held out her hand for Chiara to shake.  
“We’ll need a urine sample, so here’s the cup, the bathroom is the second door on the right.” She informed.

Chiara hates her. Just the way she was so professional put a sour taste in her mouth. No emotion, just job. Chiara couldn’t wait for it to be over.

“Here.” Chiara passed her the cup.  
Dr. Beilschmidt took out a sliver of paper and dipped it in.  
“It’s pink, that means pregnant. Do you remember when your last period was?” Chiara shook her head.  
“Alright.” Chiara got the impression that the doctor was judging her.

“I was going through a thought break up! So if you could stop fucking judging me that would be great.” Chiara rolled her eyes. Dr. Beilschmidt looked up and sighed. Something told her this was going to be a long nine months.  
“Okay, I’m going to do a quick ultra sound. There won’t be much to see because the baby’s still pretty small. While I do that, please try to give me an estimate of when you think your last period was.”

Lovina sighed and counted on her fingers. “Probably around Valentine’s Day.” She shrugged.  
“Alright, so that means you’re about 8 weeks pregnant.” Dr. Beilschmidt as she put cold gel on Chiara’s flat stomach. She moved the ultrasound thing around.

“This dot right here is your baby.” She pointed.  
“Wow...” Chiara was speechless. She wished she could share this with Antonio.


	3. Chapter 2

It was late at night when Chiara received a video call. “Who the fuck is calling?” She asked no one in particular. It was him. She debating on not answering, but this could be her chance to get back at him.

“Hey Chiara,” Antonio said. No Chi, no cute nicknames. Just Chiara. She felt her heart fall.  
“Antonio.” She scowled.  
“I’ll make this quick. Tell your brother to stop sending me death threats.” He scratched his stubble. Antonio looked so different. He was no longer the sweet passionate man Chiara fell in love with. He almost looked like he stopped caring.

Chiara noticed how he seemed to almost sway.  
“Are you fucking drunk?” Chiara shook her head in disapproval.  
“Stop judging me. I’ve had to deal with you coming home drunk too many times. Just let me live.” Antonio rolled his eyes.

“Alright fine, drink your fucking life away, but just tell me why you broke up with me. I need to fucking know, bastard.” Chiara asked.  
“Easy, you didn’t love me. Six years of my life, I don’t even think you told me you loved me.” Antonio scoffed. Chiara felt like she was going to be sick. Was because of Antonio of was it because of the baby.

Chiara could hear a female voice in the background.  
“Gotta go. Bye.” With that, he hung up.

Chiara was confused. What had happened to Antonio? Who had she just talked to? Her heart hurt.

She immediately went to text Gilbert. He would know what was going.

C: what the fuck happened to Antonio?  
G: no idea... I’ve never seen him like this before. I think when he broke up with you it broke him.

Chiara turned off her phone and curled up in bed. She stroked her flat stomach.  
“That was your dad, he’s not normally like that. He’s not an asshole. He’s...” Chiara paused. How could she describe him? “He would have probably been an amazing dad and you would have been very lucky.”

————  
After that one call, Antonio hasn’t called or texted. However, she didn’t take it personally; he had cut off contact with everyone.

“So have you started showing yet?” Madeline asked excitedly.  
“Not yet. Thank god, I don’t want Feli to know yet. He’ll treat me as if I’m breakable then bubble wrap the shit out of the fucking house.” Chiara shook her head.

“I wish I was pregnant.” Madeline pouted.  
“No, you don’t. All I do is vomit and I’m hungry all the time. I swear to the tomato gods if you knock yourself up because me you will never hear the end of it. Wait till you’re married, then you’re will actually have a dad.” Chiara sighed the last part.

“If he knew you were pregnant, he probably wouldn’t have left.” Madeline blurted out.  
“I fucking know that! Why couldn’t have just bought the test when I first noticed my period late. I’m such a fucking dumbass.” Chiara sighed.

Madeline noticed how her friend was looking sad, maybe it would be best to change the subject.  
“So do you have any names so far?” Madeline asked.  
“I’m sure that it’s going to be twins. I’m a twin, my grandmother was a twin, my mother was almost a twin, but the other one died.” Chiara replied.  
“So then you’ll need two names.” Madeline giggled.

"I hope I'm wrong, I don't think I could handle taking care of two by myself." Chiara shook her head.

"If you ever do need help, I'm always here." Madeline smiled.

"I can figure it out." Chiara coldly responded. Of course, Madeline knew that she meant thank you.

 

\----------

 

"Sorella? Is everything okay? You haven't even touched your wine." Feliciano noticed. He knew his sister loved to have wine during dinner. He thought he had picked out her favourite.

Chiara looked up from her bowl of pasta, she looked annoyed. Dr. Beilschmidt had told her she could have a small glass of wine every so often, but Chiara preferred not to. "Mind your fucking business. Is that too hard to do?" She went back to eating.

"But I'm just worried about you." Feli pouted. 

"Feli, if she doesn't want to talk about it, then you should respect that." Ludwig lectured his boyfriend.

"Finally the potato bastard said something smart." Chiara rudely said.

"Sorella, all I wanted was a nice family dinner." Feli sighed with tears in his eyes. Ludwig noticed and pulled him into a hug.

Chiara rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

 

The rest of the dinner was awkwardly silent. After Ludwig pulled Chiara aside. 

"I don't mean to throw accusations, but do you hate me because Feliciano and I are... you know... gay?" Ludwig awkwardly asked.

"I don't give a fuck that my brother likes guys. It doesn't matter that he likes dick. I just don't like you. I can see right through you. You're going to end up breaking his heart, just like the last guy. If you break his heart, I'll cut your dick and shove it down your throat." With that Chiara turned around to leave.

"I didn't want to have to play dirty, but you give me no choice." Ludwig sighed. Chiara paused in her tracks. "You wouldn't want Feliciano to know that you're pregnant."  

"How the fuck did you know?" Chiara practically jumped on the poor German man.

"Easy, the morning sickness; I can hear you every morning. The mood swings, but then again I wasn't entirely sure. You've been avoiding booze like the plague. It was obvious." Ludwig said in a matter of fact voice.

"Fine, I'll pretend to like you, just don't tell Feli. He'll treat me like I'm made of glass." Chiara bargained. 

"Deal." Ludwig held out his hand for Chiara shake. She accepted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I'm not sure whether to make it twins or just one. Tell me what you'd like to see in the comments, also suggest some names!   
> Love ya!!!  
> ~Laf xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 3

~12 weeks~

 

“Miss Vargas, I know it’s none of my business, but since you come into the appointments alone and since you ever so loudly told me you had been going through a breakup, I got you these pamphlets about a single mommy-to-be group.” Dr. Beilschmidt handed Chiara the pamphlets.   
“How many single moms came in here for you to hear about this bullshit?” Chiara raised an eyebrow.  
“None, my sister told me about it.” Dr. Beilschmidt replies before going back into doctor mode.

“From the last time you were here, you lost a bit of weight. Which isn’t a good thing. I’m going to prescribe some medication to help with morning sickness.” Dr. Beilschmidt scribbled stuff down on her clipboard.

“Any questions?” Dr. Beilschmidt asked.  
“When will the morning sickness go away? I’m tired of it.” Chiara rolled her eyes.  
“At the beginning of the second trimester.” Dr. Beilschmidt replied.

—————

Chiara was sitting alone in her apartment watch reruns of old soap operas while eating gelato and pasta. She heard her phone go off, it was the hospital. Had she forgotten to pick up the papers for her prescription? No, she had made sure to grab them. She had to answer.

“Hello, is this Chiara Vargas?” A female voice asked.  
“Yes.” Chiara replied confusedly.  
“You’re the emergency contact for Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I’m calling to inform you that he has been in a car accident.” The woman informed. Chiara had completely forgotten about the emergency contact thing. Antonio must have too. 

How could Antonio have been in a car accident? He was the safest driver Chiara knew.

“Alright, I’m on my way.” Chiara sighed. She couldn’t just leave him in the hospital alone. She texted both Gilbert and Francis.

C: the hospital just called me. The bastard’s been in a car accident.   
G: Whatever. After what he said to me I don’t think I want to see anytime soon.  
F: Sorry Chiara. I’m with Gilbert on this one.

Chiara raised an eyebrow, what had happened? She shook her head. She had to get there, then realization hit her. She was pregnant. Barely showing.

She put on her ‘nicest’ sweats and called a cab.

—————

“He’s awake now.” A nurse, who sounded like the one she spoke to on the phone, informed as she let Chiara into his room.

She was at a loss for words. He looked terrible. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face. 

“Hey Chi...ara.” It was him, the old Antonio. The one she fell in love with.  
“Tomato bastard... What the fuck happened?” Chiara asked.  
“The nurses said I was drunk and crashed into a ditch. Thank god I didn’t hurt anyone else.” Antonio sighed. He sounded like he was disappointed with himself.

“Driving drunk?! What the fuck?!” Chiara was shocked.

“Yeah, I’ve been having an alcohol problem. That’s what Francis said. Speaking of Francis... where is he? And Gil?” Antonio looked around for his friends.  
“They didn’t come. They said they were mad about something you said to them.” Chiara shrugged.  
Antonio’s heart fell. “Did they tell you what I said?”   
“No,” Chiara shook her head.

“I think you should go to rehab.” Chiara blurted out.  
“I know a police officer told me my choices before. It’s that or jail.” Antonio agreed.

“Did I say anything to you? You know like with Gil and Fran.” Antonio asked.  
“You told me that I never loved you.” Chiara replied without emotion.

“I’m sorry Chi... I didn’t mean it. I-“ Antonio paused. He noticed Chiara wasn’t listening.  
“I don’t care for your stupid apology. We aren’t dating any more. You broke up with me. I’m going to come crawling back. I came here because nobody else was going to. Don’t you ever think that I’m going to come crawling back!” Chiara looked Antonio dead in the eye. 

“I hope you know that breaking up with you is my biggest regret. I deserve you back nor did I expect you to even come. Thank you for that.” Antonio’s heart fell again.   
“Just trying to be a decent human being.” Chiara rolled her eyes.

A young nurse came in. “Visiting hours are over.” He nervously informed Chiara.  
“Alright, bye.” Chiara said as she walked out.

———

Chiara was looking in the mirror when she noticed something. Her stomach looked rounder. Was it like that yesterday? The day before? 

She wanted to tell someone about this, but she couldn’t or could she? There was that lame sounding single mommy to be class. She went to her purse and pulled it out. She dialled the number.

“Hello, my doctor told me about the single mommy to be group. When’s the next meeting?” She asked.  
“The next meeting is next week on Friday, we meet in the office building near the mall.” A woman replied.  
“Alright thanks.” With that Chiara hung up.

She felt a little nauseous. Maybe it was a sign the baby didn’t want to go.  
“This could be good for us. Besides you’ll need friends when you’re out. I don’t want you to be an tsundere bitch like me.” Chiara said as she put her hand on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright little explanation... I see drunk Spain as Dark Spain. When he drinks he goes back to his pirate days (even tho in this story they’re just normal humans). That’s why he normally stays away from alcohol, but with a broken heart he took a bad path to repair it. Also don’t drink and drive! You’re putting your life and everyone else’s life in danger. Also you’ll see later on why I sent Antonio to rehab.
> 
> ~Laf


	5. Chapter 4

~13 weeks~

Chiara was going to be late to the meeting all because she was having trouble finding pants that fit. Her sweatpants were in the wash and it was too cold for a dress. 

“The baby bump isn’t even that big.” She sighed.   
“Is this what I get? The morning sickness goes away now this? Thanks a lot!” Chiara sat down on the floor clothes were everywhere.   
Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spotted something. A pair sweatpants, but they weren’t hers. They were Antonio’s. He must have forgotten them.

Chiara silently thanked who ever had blessed her with these sweatpants and put them on. She slipped on a baggy shirt. She was still worried someone would find out.

On the way to the class she bumped into Francis.  
“Allo Chiara... what on earth are you wearing?” His eyes widened.   
“Um...” Chiara was trying to come up with a lie. “I’m going to the fucking gym.” 

“You workout? That’s a funny joke.” Francis laughed. “Seriously, what’s really happening?” He asked.  
“Like I’d ever fucking tell you wine-bastard.”   
“I’m too old to gossip. As the ex of my ex friend, that would make you my friend, no?” Francis explained.  
“No. Why would I want to be friends with you?” Chiara rolled her eyes until realization hit here.

“You want to get back at Antonio for whatever he said to you.” Chiara blurted out. Francis awkwardly avoided eye contact.  
“Oui, c’est vrai... (yes, it’s true...)” Francis admitted.

“What did he say to you?” Chiara asked.  
“He called me a rapist pedophile.” Francis sadly revealed.  
“That sounds like a shitty insult.” Chiara rolled her eyes.  
“In high school, I dated this girl and I didn’t want to have sex with her. So she told everyone that I raped her and tried to hit on her younger sister. Gil and Antonio were the only people who would talk to me. Once it went to court she backed down and said it wasn’t true, but it just hurt.” Francis looked like he was going to cry.

“Fuck...” was all Chiara could say.  
“I would never touch someone in a way that they did want! That isn’t love. Love should never be forced on anyone. It isn’t wrong that I date a lot of people, I just love being in love. Does that make me a bit of a manwhore? I don’t know.” Francis pulled Chiara into a hug as he sobbed.

Chiara has no idea what to do, so she awkwardly patted his back till he released.   
“He stabbed me in my opened wounds.” Francis sniffled. Chiara noticed a bit of mascara running down his face. 

“If it makes you any better he doesn’t remember it.” Chiara shrugged.  
“No, it doesn’t.” Francis pulled out a pocket mirror and wiped away the mascara trails. 

“So do you trust me now?” Francis asked.  
“No, not really. I’m going be late.” With that Chiara walked off. “Don’t follow me.” She shouted.

Francis sighed. He went to his car and drove off.  
——————

Chiara half expected it to be a class, but nope. It was a group of woman who just hung out and bitched about how hard it was to date while pregnant.

“So How did you get knocked up? Artificial insemination or the regular way?” One woman asked.  
“The regular way?” Chiara replied confusedly.  
“Just asking because some of the woman here wanted to have kids by themselves. Which is weird if you ask me?” The woman was trying to gossip. Chiara just walked away.

“Hey! You’re new!” A loud voice shouted. Chiara nervously turned around.  
“I’m Julchen.” An albino woman held out her hand for Chiara to shake.

She looked more ahead than Chiara.  
“So how far along are you? What’s your name?” She asked.  
“13 weeks and Chiara.” She shook her hand.

“Most of the woman here are bitches so stick with me.” Julchen chuckled.  
“I can tell and I thought I was a bitch.” Chiara shook her head.  
“How can a girl like you be here? If I wasn’t taken I would ask you out.” Julchen looked Chiara up and down.  
“I thought this was for singles.” Chiara smirked.   
“My boyfriend is on a business trip. He doesn’t know I’m pregnant. I was about three months when he left. I kind of forgot to tell him... so I am technically alone. Oh and I’m about 19 weeks. I just found out it’s a girl! ” Julchen excitedly exclaimed.

“I hope I have a girl. I don’t really know how to take care of a boy, but I could figure it out.” Chiara shrugged. 

“So how’d you find out about this place?” Julchen asked.  
“My doctor.” Chiara replied.  
“Dr. Beilschmidt?” Julchen asked. Chiara nodded.  
“That’s my little sis!” Julchen shouted.  
If Chiara were drinking something she would have spit it out.

“Really? She seems like she has a stick up her ass?” Chiara scrunched her nose.  
“Yeah, she’s a bit of a tight wad, but she can be fun... sometimes... we used to be drinking buddies until... you know.” Julchen tried to defend her sister.

“Why do you even come to this shit?” Chiara asked.  
“I have no idea. To make friends, but all these bitches are mean.” Julchen stuck her tongue out at a group that walked by.  
“Wanna get out of here?” Chiara asked.  
“Fuck yes.” Julchen grabbed her coat and purse. 

—————

~15 weeks~

“Alright, so everything looks good. Both babies look healthy.” Dr. Beilschmidt informed.  
“B-both?” Chiara stuttered.  
“Yes, twins.” Dr. Beilschmidt pointed to the screen and showed Chiara.  
“That explains a lot!” Chiara sighed.

“Now you’ll start to feel the babies moving. It won’t be that obvious but it will be small stuff.” Dr Beilschmidt explained.  
“Would you like me to print out some pictures?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” Chiara nodded. 

Two? Twins? Chiara was doubtful that she could take care of one, but two? That wasn’t going to work. 

“Here you go, I’ll see you next month, Miss Vargas.” Dr Beilschmidt tried to be nice to Chiara.  
“Yeah, Whatever.” Chiara said as she left.   
———————

“What am I going to do? I can fucking hide this anymore?” Chiara asked Madeline and Julchen.  
“Why is it such a big deal?” Julchen asked.  
“I have a family dinner with my brother tonight and he can’t know. He’s an airhead; tell everyone and he’ll think I’m made of glass.” Chiara explained.

“Just be oblivious.” Madeline asked. “Or offended if he brings it up.”   
“It’s not that obvious. It just looks like you ate too much.” Julchen shrugged. 

“Your plan better work.” Chiara grumbled.  
——————

“Sorella! I told you to wear something nice for dinner.” Feliciano pouted as his sister showed up in sweats.   
“We’re eating at your place not going out.” She shrugged while secretly crossing her fingers.

“Wow, you’re tummy is big!” Feli pointed out.  
“What are you talking about?” Chiara rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

“Oh... okay.” Feliciano dropped the subject. Chiara nearly screamed. 

“I’m made your favourite! Now please try to be nice to Luddy.” Feli begged.  
“What are talking about? I’m always nice to him!” Chiara stated. She remembered the deal.   
Ludwig walked in and smirked. 

“Hello pota- Ludwig... how was... work?” Chiara felt like she was going to be sick. Ludwig also looked uncomfortable.  
“Please, just call me potato bastard.” The German shook his head at the sound of Chiara calling him Ludwig.

“Work was okay. I helped with a heart surgery.” Ludwig replied.  
“See! That wasn’t so hard!” Feli smiled. He hugged his sister.

They all sat down. Chiara was about to get a second serving when Feli stopped her.  
“Sorella I think it’s best if you only have one...” He awkwardly said.

“Why?” Chiara asked. She was eating for three. She deserved that extra serving.  
“Well... because... ummmm... you know I love you and you’re my favourite sister?” Feli chuckled nervously.  
“I’m your only sister.” Chiara rolled her eyes.   
“Well, you’re kind of getting... fat. Please don’t hit me!” He cried out.

Ludwig bursted out laughing and almost fell out of his chair.  
Chiara went full tomato red and steam came out of her. “I’m not fat...”  
“I’m sorry I’m just worried and figured last time you were on a diet because you didn’t drink your wine.” Feliciano cried.

“Just let me have the pasta.” Chiara was starting to get pissed. Never call a pregnant woman fat... ever.

“No! I can’t do that!” Feli shook his head.  
“Feli, just let her have it.” Ludwig could sense shit was about to go down.

“I don’t want you to get with heart disease!” Feliciano shook his head.   
“I’m not fucking fat!” Chiara shouted.  
“It’s okay to be in denial.” Feli tried to comfort his sister.

“IM NOT FUCKING FAT YOU DUMBASS! NEVER CALL A PREGNANT WOMAN FAT! EVER!” She screamed. Ludwig’s jaw dropped. He didn’t think she would tell him.

“You’re pregnant? As in you’re having a baby?” Feli smiled.  
“Why didn’t you just tell me? I feel so bad now.” Feliciano hugged his sister. 

“How far along are you?” He asked.  
“15 weeks.” Chiara sighed.  
“Let me guess, twins?” Feli asked.  
“Yup.” Chiara sighed again.  
“Is it his?” Feliciano asked.  
Chiara nodded as tears streamed down her face.

“No, don’t cry.” Feliciano hugged his sister again.   
“Luddy, can we have a moment alone?” Feli asked.  
“Ja, no problem.” Ludwig left the room.

“You know you can tell me anything?” Feliciano sat down on the floor with Chiara.  
“You’ll just tell everyone! Just like when I started dating Antonio.” Chiara cried.  
“I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to tell. Who else knows?” Feliciano asked.

“Madeline, Julchen and Potato bastard.” Chiara wiped away some of her tears.   
“He knew before me?” The Italian man was confused.  
“He guessed. We made a deal that he wouldn’t tell I pretended to be nice to him.” Chiara explained.

“Why?” Her twin was confusedly.  
“Because he likes you. He knows that the fact that he and I don’t get along hurts you. He just wanted you to be happy.” Chiara hated to admit it but it was true. Ludwig loved Feliciano and just wanted him to be happy.

“Oh I understand... I think? I’m proud of you for keeping them.” Feli smiled.   
“Whatever. Promise me you won’t treat me like I’m breakable. I can still do shit and if I need help I’ll fucking ask.” Chiara held out her pinkie.  
“Okay! I promise!” The two pinky swore and hugged.


	6. Chapter 5

~19 weeks~

“Chiara! Please just let us drive you.” Francis begged.  
“I can take public transportation.” Chiara rolled her eyes.  
“I agree with Francis. It’s no trouble at all, love.” Arthur joined in.  
“Alright, it will get you to shut the fuck up.” Chiara got in the car.

“How is everything with the baby?” Arthur asked.   
“Babies.” Chiara corrected.   
“Sorry my bad.” Arthur apologized.  
“Tiring. They aren’t even born and I’m already losing sleep.” Chiara took off her sun glasses to reveal dark circles.  
“I think it’s amazing that you’re doing this all on your own.” Francis smiled.

Chiara was getting very tired of hearing that. She was ready to start punching people. She looked outside the window and saw the hospital.  
“Oh I’m here, bye.” Chiara practically jumped out of the moving car. She quickly walked in.

“Was it something I said?” Francis asked.  
“Of course is was! You got all weird the ‘I’m so proud of’. It pissed her off, frog.” Arthur crossed his arms.  
“I don’t have to give you a ride, tête carré. (Explanation in end note)” Francis stuck his tongue out.  
“Just hurry up before we’re late.” Arthur shook his head.  
“Alright.” Francis smirked.

—

“Let’s just get this over with.” Chiara climbed on the examining table.  
“Hello to you too.” Dr Beilschmidt rolled her eyes in annoyance. How could one young woman be so rude?

“Are you excited to find out the sex?” She asked.  
“That’s today?!” Chiara was shocked. She was already 19 weeks?! How had this gone so fast? She could have sworn just a minute ago she had just told her brother.

“I’ve been told it goes fast.” Dr Beilschmidt chuckled as she put the freezing cold, below zero gel on Chiara’s stomach. Chiara noticed a stretch mark. She silently cursed.  
“Do you want to know the genders or would you like to keep it a surprise?” Dr. Beilschmidt asked.  
“Fuck that surprise shit! I want to know.” Chiara practically jumped on the poor doctor.  
“Baby number one is a girl and baby number two is a boy.” She announced.

“I assume you want pictures.”   
“No shit Sherlock.” Chiara said as she felt a kick. Dr. Beilschmidt chuckled as she printed out pictures.

“This is one is the girl this one is the boy.” She pointed.  
“Thanks.” Chiara grumbled as she wiped the gel off.

——

“Julchen, you cant hide this from your boyfriend forever.” Madeline shook her head.  
“What if I tell him and he stays in Canada? I can’t.” Julchen shook her head.  
“I hate to agreeing and shit but Maddie’s right.” Chiara agreed.

“Fine,” Julchen sighed as she went to the bathroom. She pulled out her phone and went on Hetatime, the app she used to video call her boyfriend, Mathew.

“Hey maple, what’s up?” Mathew smiled.  
“Oh nothing much...” Julchen awkwardly chuckled.   
“Is everything okay?” He asked concernedly.  
“Yeah, I just miss you a lot.” Julchen sighed. “And... I’m pregnant.” 

“Wait that wouldn’t be possible if you just found out now... how far along are you?” Mathew asked while trying to do the math.   
“25 weeks...” Julchen replied.  
“25 weeks?! Oh maple... how long have you known?!” Mathew freaked out.  
“Before you left. I was scared to tell you then you had to leave and I didn’t know what to do.” Julchen cried.  
“Is it a boy or a girl?” Mathew asked still in shock.

“A girl.” Julchen sniffled.  
“That’s perfect... I’m coming home right away.” Mathew snapped out of shock.  
“That won’t mess up the promotion?” Julchen asked.  
“The only reason I took this promotion was so I could save up and marry you.” Mathew blushed.

“Birdie...” Julchen blushed.  
“Buying you a ring can wait, but I want to be here before the baby is born and I want to be with you. That’s all that matters to me. Alright, I got to go get plane tickets and pack. Love you, maple and baby maple.” With that he ended the call.

“Well little one... I guess you are going meet your Vati after all.” Julchen smiled.

Julchen opened the bathroom door to see Madeline and Chiara waiting outside.  
“He’s coming home.” Julchen shouted.  
“Yay! I knew he would!” Madeline smiled.  
“I’m surprised he wasn’t mad.” Chiara rolled her eyes.

“Don’t act like you’re better than me we were on the same boat.” Julchen smirked.  
“Yeah, but I can’t tell him. He’s in rehab.” Chiara stuck her tongue out.  
“You could have told him multiple times but you didn’t...” Madeline started but Chiara gave her a dirty look. “Sorry.” 

“Anyhoo, Let’s go get ice cream or something.” Madeline said trying to change the subject.  
“Yeah! My treat!” Julchen shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tête carré (translates to square head) is basically what the french called the English (like the English with calling the french frogs). I’m not sure if this is a Europe this is just a French Canadian thing. Awhile ago I was talking with my dad’s friends and we were trying to figure out where it came from.
> 
> I thought it had to do with land division (because that’s what I had been taught), but some say it’s because of the square door. 
> 
> I’m not entirely sure...
> 
> ~Laf


	7. Chapter 6

~20 weeks~

Chiara was ready to give Julchen’s boyfriend a piece of her mind. He just left his girl for work. What an ass! She expected him to be a loud asshole, a lot like Julchen.

She was wrong. Matthew was quiet calm and practically a puppy. Chiara couldn’t bring herself to hate him.

“Hello, you must be Chiara. Julchen told me about you.” Matthew smiled as held out his hand for Chiara to shake.  
“Yeah...” Chiara was too shocked of how nice the fucker was.  
“Birdie! Come! The baby isn’t sleeping now, she’s kicking up a storm!” Julchen shouted from the couch.  
“Really!” Matthew’s eyes lit up as he went to see his girlfriend.

“So the fuck do you do anyways?” Chiara asked.  
“Hockey player, I’m trying to retire though. I think I’m ready for a nice office job.” Matthew smiled.  
“See! My boyfriend is awesome and kicks ass!” Julchen shouted. Matthew smiled.

~25 weeks~

“Everything looks good so far.” Doctor Beilschmidt said as she looked at the ultrasound.  
“Have you decided whether you’d like to aim for a vaginal birth or a C-section?” Dr Beilschmidt asked.  
“No, I haven’t give it much thought. I guess vaginally?” Chiara shrugged.

“So far its still an option since the placenta isn’t blocking the ‘path’. You won’t have to worry about this until later but just so you know. For a vaginal birth the babies will need to flip themselves over. Most women with twins give birth around 32-37 weeks. It all depends when they go into labour or schedule the C-Section.” Dr Beilschmidt explained.

“I just want these two out.” Chiara sighed.  
“I know, most mothers feel the same at this moment.” Dr Beilschmidt chuckled as she printed out pictures.

——

“Chiara! Why didn’t you tell me you were expecting?” Grandpa Romulus ‘Roma’ Vargas gasped as he ran up to his granddaughter.  
“I forgot.” Chiara shrugged.  
“How far along are you?” He asked still smiling.  
“25 weeks or something.” She shrugged.

“Did the boy who broke your heart do this? Is that why he broke up with you? I’m going to skin him alive.” Roma grumbled.  
“Yes, they’re Antonio’s. No, he doesn’t know.” Chiara explained.  
“Why not? He’s the father; surely he has the right to know.” Roma was confused.  
“He’s in fucking rehab.” Chiara rolled her eyes. “Can we talk about something else other than him?” 

“Of course!” Roma smiled again. “What names do you have so far?”  
“For the boy, I chose Matteo and I’m still looking for names for the girl. I was thinking Liliana.” Chiara replied calmly.  
“After your grandmother, that’s beautiful.” Roma smiled as he pulled Chiara into a hug.

“Now, we need to go shopping and get furniture, clothes and toys for the babies!” Roma practically dragged Chiara out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems like I’m rushing the whole pregnancy thing... I am. This is the appetizer, but soon t will be time for the main meal with the meat (ha! It’s funny cuz I’m vegetarian XD) I did write a story similar to this but instead Antonio was actually around, but already had had a son (with another woman but she had died). It’s was a lot slower. It was practically the entire book and I don’t want this to be like that. Alright enough babbling from me!  
> ~Laf!


	8. Chapter 7

~32 weeks~

Chiara was tired of being pregnant. She was physically done. At this point she didn’t care how the babies came out, she just wanted them out.

“Hi, can I speak to Dr. Beilschmidt?” Chiara asked tiredly.  
“Of course! One moment.” The receptionist said as she transferred the call.

“Hello, Dr. Monika Beilschmidt speaking.” Dr Beilschmidt greeted.  
“It’s Chiara Vargas. The bitchy girl having twins. I want the C-Section.” She informed.  
“Let me check my schedule... I’m booked all week, mostly next week too... It’s a lot to late to asked for a C-Section, you told me you were sure about the natural birth.” Dr. Beilschmidt sighed.   
“Fine, fine... but just in case I don’t go into labour soon.” Chiara begged.  
“Fine, I’ll schedule one in five weeks from now.” The poor doctor wished she had an easier patient.  
“Thanks.” Chiara grumbled.

As she hung up the doorbell rang.   
“Coming!” She shouted as she climbed out of her bed.  
She opened the door to see her brother and his boyfriend.  
“I was worried about you being alone! What if you went into labour and you were all by yourself? I was so worried.” Feliciano hugged his sister.

“Let go! You’re crushing the babies.” Chiara managed to get him off. “How long are you going to fucking stay?” Chiara sighed as she felt a head ache coming on.

“Until the babies are born! Luddy said that I should give you space, but I can’t do that!” Feliciano smiled as he made his way to the kitchen.  
“Hello Chiara.” Ludwig smiled.  
“Potato bastard.” She hissed.

“Is everything in the babies’ room set up?” Ludwig asked.  
“Yes, how irresponsible do you think I fucking am?” Chiara narrowed her eyes.  
“I was just wondering if you needed help.” Ludwig put his hands up in defence and went to the kitchen to join his lover.

“I’m going to lie down. My fucking back hurts. Call me when dinner is ready.” Chiara grumbled.  
“Awww! But I wanted to talk to you...” Feliciano pouted.  
“Fine, I’ll sit here.” Chiara dragged a chair over.

“Luddy and I talked it over and we’re going to adopt!” Feliciano announced.  
“Congratulations?” Chiara raised an eyebrow.  
“We’re going to name the baby Liliana!” Feli added.  
“Liliana? Fuck! That was what I was going to name my daughter.” Chiara cursed.  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know.” Feli sniffled as he hugged his sister.

“It’s fine, I have other names.” Chiara shrugged as she yawned.  
“Like what? You never share anything with me.” Her brother pouted.  
“The boy is going to be named Matteo Luciano Vargas. That’s set in stone. The girl’s middle name was going Marzia. So I guess that will have to be her first name now... Marzia Liliana Vargas...” Chiara replied.   
“They’re going to be so lucky to have such a strong momma like you!” Feliciano smiled.

——

That night Chiara couldn’t sleep. The babies were kicking so hard and she was in a lot of pain. She suddenly felt a warm liquid trickle down her leg. At first she assumed she had peed herself, but then she realized that she was going into labour.

“FELI!” She screamed. Feliciano and Ludwig ran into the room.  
“My fucking water broke!”

“Oh my god! It’s happening!” Feliciano panicked.   
“Feli, get the bag, I’ll carry Chiara to the car.” Ludwig went to pick up Chiara.  
“I think the fuck not.” Chiara’s eyes widened.  
“Can you walk?” Ludwig asked.  
Chiara tried to walk and almost fell over. Ludwig caught her.  
“My point.” Ludwig picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car.

“I got the bag!” Feliciano smiled as he hopped into the passenger side.

 

——

After a long 18 hours, Chiara had two beautiful bundles of joy. Marzia Liliana Vargas and Matteo Luciano Vargas. 

The god parents were Madeline and Feliciano. Julchen couldn’t make it due to the fact that she was also giving birth. Her baby, Charlotte Elise Beilschmidt-Williams was born the next day.

Chiara held on to both of her babies. They were both asleep.   
“I promise I’ll protect both of you. I’m not going to love one of you more than the other. I promise you’ll never feel like I did growing up.” Chiara kissed both of their heads. The both had little tuffs of hair. 

“Miss Vargas, you’re good to go home.” Dr. Beilschmidt announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now time for the main course!!!
> 
> ~Laf


	9. Chapter 8

~1 month~ 

The whole mother thing was a lot easier than Chiara expected. Sure the twins were mostly hungry at night, but Chiara learnt to sleep when they did. 

She had just finished feeding, changing and putting them back in the crib when the door bell rang.

She quickly looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, she had a bit of spit up on her shirt and realized she had been wearing the same outfit for a few days.

She shrugged and answered the door. There stood Antonio. 

“Hey Chiara... I was wondering if we could talk...” Antonio managed to smile.  
“Uh... okay?” Chiara stepped outside and closed the door.  
“I wanted to apologize for all the stuff that I said to you. There’s no excuse.” He apologized.

“You’re apologizing to the wrong bitch. Beer bastard and wine bastard are the ones you should be apologizing to.” Chiara informed.  
“I tried to apologize but they won’t listen.” Antonio sighed.  
“Also I was wondering if I could stay here... I don’t have anywhere else to go and you’re the only one who will listen to me.” Antonio looked broken.

“How long?” Chiara asked.  
“Until I can get back on my feet. I’m going to get a job and I’ll pay rent. I promise. If I get to annoying you can kick me out.” Antonio got on his knees and begged. 

“It’s just that I-I... have renovations being done.” Chiara lied.  
“Oh I see... I probably should have brought this up before asking if I could crash here... I’d like to try and be friends. We were good friends once and I just... I hate myself for ruining that.” Antonio sighed.

Chiara felt his pain. The poor guys spent his time in rehab regretting his decision.  
“Alright.” Chiara shrugged.

“Thank you so much.” Antonio hugged Chiara. “You’ve changed.”   
“It’s been awhile, tomato bastard. People change.” Chiara pushed Antonio out of the hug.

Suddenly the baby monitor in Chiara’s pocket projected crying noises. Chiara silently cursed.

“What was that?” Antonio asked.  
“Nothing.” Chiara lied. Antonio pushed passed her and opens the door to the apartment.   
Chiara chased after him as he made his way to the nursery.

Antonio opened the door and walked up to Matteo, the crying baby. He carefully picked him up and rocked him.

“Is this what you were hiding from me?” Antonio smirked.  
“After we broke up, I hooked up with some ass from the bar and I got knocked up.” Chiara lied.  
“Did you try to find the guy? He should be paying child support.” Antonio asked.

“No,” Chiara replied. She could feel herself getting deeper and deeper in the lie.   
“I’ll help you find him. There’s DNA tests and maybe he’s already in the system.” Antonio suggested.

“It’s fine, I can do this on my own.” Chiara lied. She wanted to tell Antonio they were his, but she couldn’t bring herself to. Why was it easier to lie? 

“I lied about the renovations... of you really need a place to crash, you can stay here... the guest room is free.” Chiara blurted out.

“Thank you! I promise you won’t regret it!” Antonio smiled. Antonio looked down at the baby. 

“What’s her name?” He asked.  
“His name is Matteo. The girl, Marzia’s crib is behind you.” Chiara pointed.  
“Twins? That’s amazing.” Antonio smiled.

Matteo opened his eyes and looked at Antonio. Antonio noticed how bright his green eyes were. Almost nothing like Chiara’s hazel eyes. They looked so familiar, yet he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Would you like a coffee?” Chiara offered.  
“Sure.” Antonio smiled as he put Matteo back in his crib.

———

“I can’t believe you let him back!” Julchen shouted.   
“I can’t believe he didn’t put one and one together and find out they’re his!” Madeline giggled.

“He’s their father, you fucking bitch! I’m pretty sure they know that. The second he picked Matteo, he stopped crying.” Chiara explained.  
“You just want help with the babies.” Julchen chuckled.  
“No! I want my kids to know their father.” Chiara grumbled.  
“Without him knowing he is the father... not impressed Chi Chi...” Julchen shook her head.  
“Not my job to impress you.” Chiara rolled her eyes.

“I told Gilbert about this and he thinks it’s hilarious. He bet that he’ll find out on his death bed.” Madeline informed.  
“I’m not that cruel... I’ll tell him when we’re in a better place.” Chiara crossed her arms.  
“He’s going to be home soon... gotta go.” Chiara hung up the call.


	10. Chapter 9

Antonio really wanted to make it up to Chiara. He wanted to find the babies father. That bastard should be pay child support. It wasn’t fair that Chiara had to do all the work herself. Sure Antonio had been helping, but still.

He had just put Marzia to sleep and was watching her. She was just so cute. She also looked familiar. He couldn’t put his finger on who she got her nose from... he swore he had seen it before.

He wanted to ask Gilbert and Francis about it but he couldn’t. He wished he hadn’t said the stuff he couldn’t remember. He had tried to reach out multiple times but they had all failed.

He felt so alone.

“Marzia... you’re my friend, aren’t you?” He asked.  
“I wish I had friends... like your mama does... do you wish you had a Papá... I bet you do... I promise I’m going to find him for you.” Antonio promised. 

 

Of course getting the test done was going to be a lot harder, since Chiara didn’t trust Antonio to bring the babies outside of the apartment. He was determined to gain her trust.

“I hope your father is a good man.” Antonio smiled.

“Antonio I’m home!” Chiara shouted as she came home with groceries.  
“Chi! They were angels! They slept the whole time. Except for Marzia, she needed to be changed. I didn’t it the way you showed me.” Antonio smiled.  
“Good job. I’m going to take a bath.” Chiara sighed as she put the groceries away.

“Can I join you?” Antonio joked.  
Chiara raised an eyebrow and gave Antonio side eye.  
“Just kidding! Obviously, I’m going to watch TV.” 

Antonio heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see an albino woman holding a baby.

“Oh shit, you’re Antonio... you’re hot!” She exclaimed.  
“Are you a friend of Chiara’s?” He smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m Julchen... and this is Charlotte. She’s albino like me... she got my shitty genetics.” Julchen showed Charlotte to Antonio. 

“You have such beautiful green eyes. I would kill for eyes like that.” Julchen said as she went through the fridge in search for food.

“Thanks, I get that a lot.” Antonio smiled. “The only other time I’ve seen eyes like that are...” Antonio listened a little closer.  
“...Matteo’s eyes.” Julchen pointed out.  
“Really? His are brighter.” Antonio questioned.

“No, they’re almost identical.” Julchen shook her head as she pulled out some left over pasta.  
“I never realized that before.” Antonio shrugged. Antonio began to wonder what else he shared in common with the babies. 

“Chiara was already pregnant when I met her, so I never got a chance to meet the father... Madeline might know. Seriously I can’t imagine all the gossip that girl knows...” Julchen smirked. 

She couldn’t tell Antonio he was the father but he could help him and put him on the right track.

Suddenly a rubber duck went flying across the room and hit Julchen in the head.  
“Ah!” She shrieked.  
“Julchen! Get the fuck out!” Chiara shouted.  
“No fair, I wanted to talk to my bff.” Julchen pouted.  
“Matthew’s looking for you... GO HOME!” Chiara shouted as she walked in wearing nothing but a towel.

“Fine I’m gone.” Julchen pouted as she grabbed her kid and left.

“She was fun...” Antonio smiled.  
“That’s Julchen, she’s supposed to be in bed resting. If she comes back, don’t let her in.” Chiara watched as Julchen drove away.

“Alright.” Antonio nodded. “I’m going to go take a shower.” Antonio said as he walked past Chiara.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed his nose looked a lot like Marzia’s.   
“Chiara would tell me if I was the father...” Antonio shook away the thought. Julchen was probably just messing with him. 

He didn’t know who to believe.  
“I need to get Chiara back...” Antonio said to himself as he stepped in the shower.

 

-

Chiara held both babies as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair.  
“Do you think Julchen told him?” She looked nervous.  
She noticed Matteo pulling on her shirt.  
“You hungry?” She put Marzia back in her bed so she could breastfeed Matteo. 

“The only good thing that came out of pregnancy were that my boobs got bigger.” Chiara joked.  
Matteo looked up at his mother with his big green eyes.  
“I’m kidding.” Chiara smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

Antonio sat outside Gilbert and Madeline’s house. Gilbert refused to let him in nor speak to him. Madeline on the other hand gave him cookies and offered him some juice, since he could drink alcohol.

“Maple, he’s been sitting out their for hours. Please go talk to him.” Madeline begged.  
“Nein! I don’t want anything to do with that man.” Gilbert rolled his eyes, then realized he was being rude to his girlfriend. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

“Please... maple... for me...” Madeline gave Gil her puppy eyes.   
“Birdie, not the puppy eyes. You know I can’t say no. Alright fine, but only for you.” Gil sighed as he went outside.

“I love you.” Madeline blew a kiss.  
“I love you too, Birdie.” Gil smiled as he went outside.

“I just want to make things right.” Antonio explained.  
“I know you don’t remember what you said. So I’ll give you a summary. You told me I was a freak. That Madeline was dating me out of pity. There was more but that doesn’t matter.” Gil explained.

“I’m so sorry Gil... my therapist at rehab told me I can’t blame the alcohol. I take full responsibility for what I said. I’m sorry I was a shitty friend. I hope you can forgive me... not many people have and I don’t blame them.” Antonio apologized. He crossed his fingers hoping that Gilbert would accept.

“Did Chiara forgive you?” Gilbert asked.  
“Yes.” Antonio was confused.. Why did Chiara forgiving him matter.  
“... good...” Gilbert replied while lost in thought.

“It was kind of boring without you around. No one else plays strip poker in a kiddie pool like you." Gilbert sighed.  
"You forgive me?" Antonio's eyes lit up.  
"Yeah, just don't pull any shit like that again. It wasn't awesome and sucked balls." Gilbert shrugged.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Antonio hugged Gilbert.

"So how's everything?" Antonio asked.  
"Shitty, Madeline and I are trying for a baby. We've been trying for awhile and nothing. She's convinced she's infertile." Gilbert sighed.  
"Don't give up. Your super sperm will pull through. Also now a days there's so many options for those who are infertile... I learnt that in Rehab. A lot of medical books for some reason." Antonio explained. Gilbert smiled.

"It seems like baby fever spread while I was in rehab." Antonio chuckled.  
"Yeah, it's weird. Once one woman gets knocked up the rest want to have kids." Gilbert added.

Suddenly Antonio remembered his mission. "This might sound random, but I was wondering if you knew anything about the twins' father?" Antonio asked.  
"This might sound weird but I know nothing. I was kept out of everything. It seems like somebody is going through a lot of trouble to keep everyone's mouth shut." Gilbert looked to see Madeline watching from the window. She smiled and waved.

"Maddie won't talk. Every time I ask about it she gets all nervous. I don’t think Chiara has anything to do with this... it’s weird.” Gilbert bit his lip.  
“I don’t see why she would lie. I should get going. I’ll miss the bus.” Antonio pointed to a bus pulling up to the stop.

“Talk to you later?” Gil asked.  
“Of course.” Antonio waved his friend off as he left.

——

“Chi! I’m home.” Antonio announced.  
“Shhhh! I just got the twins to sleep.” Chiara stepped into the living room.  
“Sorry my bad.” Antonio apologized.

“I cooked too much pasta; there’s leftovers in the fridge.” Chiara pointed as she slumped down on the couch.  
“Are you sure you didn’t purposely do that?” Antonio chuckled.  
Chiara’s face went red. “What? No! Of course not!” She crossed her arms. Antonio laughed.

“Next time I won’t fucking share if you’re going to assume stuff like that.” Chiara rolled her eyes.  
“My bad.” Antonio held up his hands in defence.

——

While Antonio was going to the guest room, he heard faint crying. He knew for a fact it wasn’t one of the twins. That left one option; Chiara.

He opened the door to her room. “Chi? You okay?” He asked concernedly.  
“I’m trying to fucking sleep! Fuck off! Stupid bastard!” She threw a pillow at Antonio. It missed by a landslide. Antonio picked up the pillow and went to Chiara’s bed.

He put the pillow back and crawled into her bed.  
“I swear to god if you try to do something!” Chiara got ready to attack.   
“I wouldn’t even think of it.” Antonio promised. Chiara relaxed a little and laid back down.

Antonio laid down and wrapped his arms around her. The Italian could feel her heart beat getting faster and her cheeks redden.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered while tracing circles in her back like he used to do when ever Chiara was sad or upset.  
“I just... I’m a terrible mother. Matteo always cries and cries when I pick him up.” Chiara sniffled.

“Babies cry Chi. That’s they only way they can communicate. He does that with me too.” Antonio explained.  
“I just feel like I’m a failure. Julchen’s kid loves her.” She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Julchen’s kid is spoiled.” Antonio scoffed. Chiara laughed. “Matteo is probably jealous that he isn’t a spoiled brat... please don’t spoil him too much.” Antonio chuckled.

“I’d rather fuck a cactus than let my kids become spoiled brats.” Chiara turned to face Antonio and wiped away her tears.

She wanted to kiss him. She needed to kiss him. Her heart screamed yes, but her brain told her no. However, her body was on autopilot. Chiara scooted closet to him. Their bodies were almost touching.

“Cold?” Antonio smirked.  
“You’re hogging all the blanket.” She blushed.  
“Sorry my bad.” Antonio scooted closer.

Chiara leaned in to him. Antonio did the same. Their lips were almost touching when a cry could be heard on the baby monitor.

“Shit, I should go take care of that.” Chiara got out of bed.

Chiara walked to the room wondering if trying to kiss Antonio was the best decision.   
She picked up Marzia and rocked her back and forth.  
“You May have just save or cock blocked, Mama.” She smiled at the baby.  
“Yes, you did... Ugh why am I speaking baby. When the fuck did I become one of those parents?” Chiara shook her head.


	12. Chapter 11

Chiara was confused. She didn’t know how she felt about Antonio. She had sworn she would never go back to him, but she seemed to have forgotten that when he was around. 

Unfortunately Antonio was starting to feel more at home. He started to walk around in his boxers. Chiara wished he didn’t... she couldn’t help but stare and he always teased her about it. She thought about doing the same to get him back, but she was too self conscious.

Chiara rubbed her eyes as she woke up. Antonio was sitting on the bed holding Matteo and Marzia.

“These two wanted to say good morning.” He smiled.  
“Did I really sleep through their crying?” Chiara asked feeling like a terrible mother.  
“Don’t worry about it. I was up anyways. Plus you deserve the extra sleep.” Antonio put the babies on the bed. 

“I’ll have to put that fucking baby monitor louder.” Chiara sighed as she picked up Matteo.  
“Take Marzia or she’ll get jealous.” She ordered. 

“She looks like a little princesa.” Antonio cooed as he picked up the baby.  
“But she’s the fussy one.” She rolled her eyes.  
“But she’s cute.” He watched as Marzia stared at him. 

“You’re so lucky. I wish I had kids.” Antonio smiled.  
Chiara went pale. Did he know the twins were his? Who told him? “Yeah, I am.” 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.   
“Who the fuck comes over this early in the goddamn morning?” Chiara grumbled as she started to get out of bed.  
“Stay in bed; I got this.” Antonio got out of bed. She grumbled something he assumed was a thank you.

The Spaniard opened the door to see Feliciano, Ludwig and a baby. Feliciano’s smile dropped the second he saw Antonio.  
“What are doing here?” He asked with a little bit of venom in his voice.

“Chi, let me stay here until I could get back on my feet.” Antonio put up his hands in defence.  
“If you think I’m going to let you waltz back into my sister’s life than you’re very very wrong!” Feliciano handed Ludwig the baby.

“Feli, the fuck are you doing here?” Chiara asked with both babies in her arms.  
“I wanted to visit you and introduce you to little Liliana.” Feli pointed to the baby in Ludwig’s arms.

She looked a lot older than the twins. “She’s 11 months! Isn’t she the cutest? Now, why is he here?” The younger Vargas asked.  
“Because this is my fucking house and you can’t tell me who can and can’t stay here.” Chiara rolled her eyes.

“Well... okay.” Feliciano looked conflicted. “Luddy? Antonio? Can you go get the stroller from the car?”

“Uh... sure.” Antonio was confused but he just went with it. Ludwig placed Liliana in the twins’ playpen.

“Do you know how hard I worked to make sure everyone kept their mouths shut?” Feliciano asked.  
“Don’t care. I never fucking asked you to help me! I could have done this all on my own! They say you’re the good one when you threatened Madeline! She’s scared of me now!” Chiara put the babies in the playpen with their cousin.

“Threaten? I would never! I just told or to keep her mouth shut or else. I would never hurt anyone!” Feliciano argued back.   
“I don’t want your fucking help! Who cares if he finds out?” Chiara shouted.

“I do... I don’t want you to get hurt.” Feli pouted.  
“I won’t get hurt.” Chiara shook her head.  
“Fine, be like that. I’ll have ice cream ready when he breaks your heart.” Feli picked up Liliana.

“Dada!” She squealed.  
“I’m done with getting help from others. I can do shit on my own!” Chiara crosses her arms.

Antonio and Ludwig walked in with the stroller. 

———

“Gil... I have something to tell you.” Madeline shyly announced.  
“What is it, Birdie?” Gilbert asked concernedly.  
“I know who the twins father is... Feliciano made me swear not to tell, but I’m afraid that it’s hurting Chiara.” Madeline explained.  
“Well, who is it?” Gilbert asked.  
“Antonio.” Madeline replied.

“Ha! I knew it! They look so much like him! Wait till I tell him!” Gilbert pulled out his phone but Madeline tried to grab it.  
“No! Chiara should be the one to tell him.” Madeline failed at grabbing the phone.

“How many other people know?” Gil asked.  
“Julchen, Feliciano, Ludwig, maybe Francis and Arthur? To be honest I’m not too sure how many.” Madeline shrugged.  
“The fuck?” Gilbert crushed an empty beer can.  
“I know... I’ve tried to give Antonio subtle hints. Julchen says she’s been trying to spell it out for him but he won’t catch on.” Madeline explained as she went to take a sip from Gilbert’s beer.

“Oh no you don’t! You could be pregnant.” Gilbert snatched the beer away.  
“Actually, I’m on my... you know... so I’m good.” Madeline sat on Gil’s lap and took a sip of his beer. 

“I still don’t understand how you can drink this stuff.” Madeline shook her head.  
“It’s awesomeness as a drink.” Gil shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short. Also next chapter is a smut cuz I was feeling nasty.
> 
> ~Laf


	13. Chapter 12 (WARNING! Poorly written smut up ahead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a smut in this chapter... I’m not very good at writing smuts cuz I’m a virgin and a little on the gay side... I’m not sure why I wrote this... I think it was because I was horny or something idk. Anyhoo! I wanted to show that they do both still love each other but don’t know how to fix their old problems.
> 
> ~Laf

Antonio had no idea what had happened between Chiara and her brother but he was thankful. She seemed angry and horny?

Antonio had been taking a shower when Chiara decided to join him. 

“Um... hi.” Antonio shyly hide his junk. When had Chiara become this bold?  
“It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before.” Chiara shrugged as she started washing her hair. Her boldness was killing him. Antonio hoped Chiara wouldn’t like down and notice what he was trying to hide.  
“I wasn’t expecting you to join me.” Antonio smirked. 

“Stop making that face.” Chiara raised an eyebrow as she went around Antonio to rinse out the shampoo. She looked at his butt and blushed. Why did he have to have the perfect ass?

“Are you looking at my butt?” Antonio chuckled.  
“No...” Chiara lied. She could feel the tension in the shower; she could practically cut it with a knife.

“Do you want to fuck?” Chiara asked as Antonio turned to face her.   
Antonio smirked. “Yeah.” He said as he pulled Chiara into a kiss. The two practically jumped onto each. Ever since Antonio had moved in, they had secretly longed for each other.

Chiara could feel his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She decided to play hard to get and not give in. She could feel him smirk; he knew she would do this. Antonio nibbled on her lip. Chiara gasped and Antonio slipped his tongue it. 

Chiara could feel something poking the inner part of her thigh. Antonio broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. Chiara started to kiss his neck. She made sure to give him a bunch of hickeys. 

Antonio moved down and started to kiss all of her stretch marks. He came back up and whispered in her ear.   
“You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

“I know.” She whispered back as she gave him another hickey. Chiara smirked as she got on her knees and started to give Antonio a hand job. He let out a small moan.   
“Please, Chi...” 

Chiara looked at Antonio’s large member. She licked the tip and watched him moan again. 

“Please stop teasing me, Chi.” He begged. Chiara decided to give in and put his member in her mouth and began to work her magic while giving him a hand job at the same time. 

“Chi! I can’t hold it anymore... I’m going to...” Antonio warned but it was too late. Chiara looked up and swallowed all the cum with one big gulp.

“Alright mi reina, you’re turn.” He got down on his knees and started kissing her. He slowly lowered her so she was lying down. He brought his fingers to her wet cavern. He pumped his fingers in and out. He pounded on her g-spot, making her scream out in pleasure.

Chiara moaned loudly. “AnTOnIO!!!”   
As he fingered her. He made a trail of kisses and hickeys on her torso. Once she came, he pulled his fingers out and licked them. As they were about to continue, the twins started crying.

“Fuck! Cock blocked again.” Chiara cursed. As she got out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

“I had fun, we should continue some time.” Antonio smirked as he turned on the cold water to help with his boner. He yelped the second the cold water hit him.

Chiara chuckled as she left the bathroom. She went to her room and slipped on one of Antonio’s shirts and went to go take care of the twins.

“Are you ever going to stop cock blocking mommy?” Chiara sighed. As she changed Marzia’s diaper. Marzia giggles and kicked her legs.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Chiara chuckled. 

Chiara noticed that Marzia and Matteo had more hair. She noticed both of them had the famous Vargas hair curl.  
“Sorry you have Mama’s shitty genetics.” She said as she put them both back to bed.

Meanwhile Antonio was getting ready when he got a text. The number was unknown. 

Unknown: Happy Father’s Day  
Antonio: but it’s January?  
Unknown: it’s in your best interest to get a DNA test for yourself and the twins.

Antonio put his phone down on the bed. Who was this person? Why were they texting him?


	14. Chapter 13

Antonio couldn’t get the text out of his head. Chiara wouldn’t lie to him... would she? She had tried to lie about the twins when he had come to apologize. 

He ordered one at home paternity tests. He figured he’d only have to do test one twin because they’re twins.

“I’m going to find out wether I’m your Papa or not.” He said to Matteo as he changed his diaper. Matteo just kicked his legs as a response. 

Would he be a good dad? He didn’t want the twins to grow up to be a recovering alcoholic who didn’t even know if he had kids or not.

Another thought entered his head; what was his and Chiara’s relationship? They slept in the same bed and spent a lot of time having hot sex everywhere possible. He wanted something more than fuck buddies or friends with benefits. He wanted Chiara back. 

He had been trying so hard. Every night he made her dinner and put the twins to bed. He was practically a stay at home dad for kids who might not even be his. Still Chiara wanted nothing to do with a relationship.

“Your mama is a strong woman. She only gave birth to you a few months ago and now she’s already back at work. When you’re older, you should be grateful. Be nice to her; you might think it’s hard to grow up with out a Papá, but it’s harder to raise two kids alone. I hope Chiara keeps me around so I can help her. Strong women also need breaks. You and your sister better do the dishes every night and never complain about your Mama’s cooking.” Antonio picked up Mateo and rocked him back and forth. 

Little did he know that Chiara has just gotten home and was watching. She smiled at this sight. She yearned to tell him the twins were his but she couldn’t bring herself to. They weren’t even dating. 

Antonio looked up and locked eyes with Chiara. Her eyes widened and she looked away.  
“Hey Chi! These two were really hungry today! I almost ran out of bottles.” Antonio pointed to the baby bottles Chiara had filled this morning.

“Good thing I need to pump.” Chiara took her bra off from under her shirt and groaned. She picked up Marzia and began to breastfeed her.   
“They’re starting to look less identical.” Antonio chuckled as he brushed some of Matteo’s hair out of his face.  
“Yeah, I don’t want them to loose their baby faces though...” Chiara mumbled.

“Me too. They’re just too cute, but since they’re part you they’ll always be cute. I’m pretty sure they got the cute gene.” Antonio cooed.  
“Shut the fuck up bastard; there’s no such thing as a cute gene.” Chiara shook her head. Antonio walked up to Chiara and pecked her lips.

“What was that for?” Chiara raised an eyebrow.  
“Nothing, just a small I love you.” Antonio shrugged.  
“I told you before tomato bastard! I’m not going to date you, I don’t want anything more than fuck buddies.” Chiara rolled her eyes as she lied. The truth was she did want to be more than fuck buddies.  
“You just called me Tomato bastard.” Antonio smiled.

“N-no I didn’t! I called you bastard without the tomato part!” Chiara turned red.  
“I knew you still liked me!” Antonio cheered like a kid on Christmas.

——

“So, are you ready to forgive Antonio yet?” Gilbert asked Francis while they played video games.  
“Nope, why do you ask?” Francis raised an eyebrow.  
“Because I already forgave him awhile ago.” Gilbert simply replied. 

Francis paused the game and put the controller down. “You what?! I thought we agreed not to forgive him!” Francis was shocked. How could Gil not follow the simple instructions of not to forgive Antonio?  
“He’s changed... he’s no longer that mean guy nor is he like how he was before the alcohol. He seems more... I don’t know... sincere?” Gilbert attempted to explain.

“Also I feel bad for the guy. Chiara won’t tell him the twins are his.” Gilbert sighed.  
“He still doesn’t know?” France knit his eye brows in confusion.   
“Nope... Feliciano keeps sending me texts on why not to tell him.” Gil showed Francis his phone.  
“Euh... that’s not Feli...” Francis chuckled.

“Shit!” Gil turned off his phone hoping that his friend would forget about the nudes that just popped up.

“So how’s Madeline?” Francis asked. Francis was Madeline’s cousin and was like a little sister to him. He hated the fact that his best friend was dating her. He swore to destroy Gil if he broke Madeline’s heart.

“Okay I guess. We’ve been trying for a baby for the past few months but still nothing.” Gil sighed.  
“Have you seen a doctor?” Francis asked concernedly.  
“Yeah, the doctor said that Maddie was underweight and how it was causing her to have an irregular cycle? Something like that.” Gil explained.

“I may not like you dating ma petite Madeline, but I know that she’s always wanted kids and she’ll be an amazing mother. Good luck.” Francis smiled.  
“What about you? You adopting any time soon?” Gil asked as he cracked open a beer.  
“Non... I think I’d like wait till I’m much older.” Francis shook his head.  
“Just make sure the little sucker won’t call you grandpa!” Gilbert laughed. Francis took away his beer.

“Oh come on I’m not even drunk.” Gil sighed as he threw his hands up in the air.  
“I know, I just think it’s time for you to leave.” Francis chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being inactive for a week. Lot of homework and exams are coming soon!  
> ~Laf


	15. Chapter 14

Antonio managed to get the paternity test from the mail before Chiara found it. He silently thanked god for the fact that Chiara never checked her mail. Of course there was when the mail man complained that it was full but that was it.

For some reason when he asked Julchen and Madeline to give Chiara a relaxing day off they happily agreed. Little did he know, Madeline and Julchen knew why and wanted the family to come together.

“I’m going out with Madeline and Julchen. I just put Marzia and Matteo down for their naps. Make sure they sleep through lunch. I have a fucking schedule to stick to.” Chiara threw a pillow at Antonio to wake him up.   
“Alright, have fun, Chi!” Antonio rubbed his eyes and blew a kiss. Chiara rolled her eyes as she left.

Antonio didn’t know what do; he had four hours to burn. He didn’t want to mess up the babies sleep schedule, but at the same time he wanted to get the saliva sample. 

He decided it would be best to collect his sample first. Antonio carefully opened the kit and took out one of the test tubes and swabs. He took the swab and swabbed it on the inside of his cheek. The Spaniard put the swab inside the test tube.

“What to do? What to do?” Antonio questioned as he paced back and forth. He looked around and noticed the apartment was a mess. Baby toys were everywhere, dirty dishes stacked up and clothes all over.

Antonio set out to work cleaning the apartment. He wondered when the last time the apartment had gotten a deep clean. While he was cleaning, Antonio found old sonogram pictures. 

He turned it around to find it written ‘four months, May 16’. Antonio did the math and counted back four months from May... February... that was before him and Chiara broke up.

Chiara has told up she had had the twins very early. With the sonogram, it proved that her statement had been a lie. All Antonio needed was the paternity test and everything would fall into place.

-/-/-/-/-

“So have you told him yet?” Julchen asked despite knowing the answer.  
“Fuck off!” Chiara flipped Julchen off as she drank her water.  
“Please don’t fight.” Madeline begged. All she wanted was a nice trip to the mall to get Chiara out of the house. A trip without a fight or a scene.

“Alright fine.” Chiara rolled her eyes.  
“So have you managed to get a bun in the oven yet or are you a really bad chef?” Julchen asked trying to change the subject away from Chiara’s baby daddy.

“Still trying... I think this time is going to be the time.” Maddie smiled hopefully.   
“You’re a little ray of sunshine, Maddie.” Julchen said before chugging her slushie.

“What about you? How’s baby Charlotte?” Madeline asked.  
“She’s very hungry all the time. That kid can eat. Seriously, pretty sure she almost drank me dry yesterday.” Julchen laughed.

“The twins are sleepers.” Chiara bragged. She felt the need to one up Julchen.  
“Chiara... please.” Madeline sighed as she looked down at her phone. She needed a text from Gil to make her laugh or just make her feel like her friends were capable of hanging out together without fighting. Is this what having kids did to people?

“Right.” Chiara rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.   
“Who are you calling?” Julchen asked curiously.  
“Antonio, I want to make sure he doesn’t forget to feed the babies.” Chiara said in an ‘obviously’ tone.   
“You said you wouldn’t call.” Madeline groaned as she put her head down on the table. She was done with the bullshit. Julchen grabbed Chiara’s phone and hung up.

“You fucking bitch!” Chiara screeched as she tried to grab her phone back.  
“Come on! This is your day off from being a mom. Let baby daddy take care of it!” Julchen dropped Chiara’s phone into her purse.   
“Fine.” Chiara crosses her arms. This was going to be a long day.

————

“Marzia, please open your mouth.” Antonio begged the baby. Marzia just looked at him. Antonio was trying to swab the inside of her cheek but the baby wouldn’t open her mouth.  
“I didn’t want it to come to this.” Antonio grabbed the baby bottle and held it in front of Marzia. She opened her mouth. Antonio quickly got the swab he needed and gave her the bottle.

“Done...” Antonio sighed. He closed the test tube and labeled it. As he did so a thought crossed his mind, was he ready for kids? 

Sure he could take care of them for now, but for forever? He wasn’t sure.   
He didn’t want to be like his dad; always working and never around.

Did he really want to know the results.  
“Snap out of it... if they’re my kids I need to take responsibility.” Antonio put everything back in the kit. He put the twins back in their beds and grabbed the baby monitor from Chiara’s room.

“I’m going outside for two seconds, I’ll be back.” Antonio said despite the twins not being able to understand.

He quickly ran to the mailbox and put the kit in. He couldn’t leave the twins unattended for too long or Chiara would kill him. On the baby monitor he could hear crying. Before he could figure out which on it was, the other twin started to cry. Antonio silently cursed as he ran back. 

He prayed that the neighbours wouldn’t complain. Maybe he wouldn’t make a good dad after all.

He picked up both twins and gently bounced them. Just as Marzia settled down, Matteo vomited on Antonio.   
“Really?” He sighed. Antonio put Marzia back in the crib and tried to get Matteo to settle down. 

“Please stop crying. Your mama will be home soon I promise.” Antonio begged. Babies were a lot of work. How did Chiara manage to do all this?

Antonio heard the door unlock. Thank god, Chiara was home.   
“Chi!” Antonio almost ran to see Chiara, but remembered he was hold holding a baby. 

“Somebody missed you!” Antonio passed Matteo to Chiara.   
“I can image... I think I’m going to use more of my maternity leave... I just miss them.” Chiara held Matteo close to her. She watched as Antonio went to get Marzia so he could do the same.

Chiara noted how Marzia cuddled into Antonio’s shoulder. She couldn’t have known that he was her father, but maybe she could have sensed it.  
“Aw! Chi look! She likes me.” He exclaimed.

“Chi there was something I wanted to ask you?” 

Chiara almost choked on air. Was he going to ask if they were his? Did he know? She felt dizzy.

“I was wondering if you would consider going on a date with me? We don’t have to go out! We could stay in and I could cook for you.” Antonio offered. Chiara didn’t know what to say. Her heart said yes, but her brain also said yes. 

“Okay.” She managed to get out.  
“Thanks Chi!!! I promise you won’t regret it! Is tomorrow good?” He asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, I guess.” Chiara replied. There couldn’t be no harm in one date.

It’s all fun and games until one falls in love.


	16. 15

Chiara made sure to feed, bathe and put the twins down for bed. She wanted everything done quickly so she could get ready for her date.

“Stupid fucking mom body!” Chiara cursed as she tried to zip up one of her pre maternity dresses.   
“I swear to god I’m never having kids again.” She slipped out of the dress and went to look for another. 

“This could work...” She held up a red sun dress. It went with her lipstick. She combed her hair with her fingers to make it look decent.

As she walked out of the bedroom, she almost bumped into Antonio.  
“Wow, you look... wow.” Antonio smiled as he kissed her forehead.  
“Uh... lets just eat I’m fucking starving.” Chiara blurted our awkwardly. She could feel her face flushing. She silently cursed as they made their way to the dinning room/kitchen area.

“I made your favourite! Pasta and I used your Nonno’s famous pasta sauce recipe!” Antonio smiled as he served dinner. Chiara sat down in the chair and crossed her legs. 

“This is stupid! We already know each other. What are we supposed to talk about.” Chiara realized as she rolled her eyes.   
“Anything, come on Chi! There’s nothing you want to ask me?” Antonio set down a play of pasta in front of Chiara before setting one down for himself.  
“Did you meet anyone? You know after we broke up.” Chiara awkwardly asked.  
“No, not that I remember. I don’t remember a lot of the three months I spent out of control. I remember a lot of meaningless sex.” Antonio shrugged.  
“Hope you used protection.” Chiara let a laugh escape before realizing the severity of what Antonio just said.

“Honestly I don’t know... I can’t remember.” He sighed.  
“So what about you? How was pregnancy?” Antonio asked trying to change the subject.

“It was the fucking worse. The twins were always kicking and hitting my bladder. I have so many stretch marks it isn’t even funny. Thank god I went into labour early. I don’t think I could have gotten bigger.” Chiara rolled her eyes.  
“Look on the bright side; you have two adorable little angels.” Antonio pointed out.  
“True, even though sometimes they can be little shits. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Chiara smiled.  
“They’re really lucky to have you as a mom.” Antonio smiled.

“Look I understand the gesture of trying to make small talk but wouldn’t it be better if we went straight to fucking. This is so awkward it’s killing me.” Chiara stood up.  
“But all we do is have sex... I want some more... I just want someone to love and I don’t mean like anyone. I mean you Chi... I’m in love with you. My biggest regret was breaking up with you.” Antonio also stood up and gently grabbed Chiara’s wrist.

“You broke my fucking heart. You told me I never loved you, which I did! I loved you with all my heart! AND YOU TURNED AROUND AND FUCKING BROKE IT! Do you know how scary it is to be alone and pregnant! I HAD NO ONE! Why should I get back with you? You’re just going to break my fucking heart like last time.” Chiara pulled her wrist away and stormed off.

Antonio’s heart fell. Why was he such a dumbass? Maybe it would be better if he left for a little while. He went to the guest room and started to pack his things. He could feel tears streaming down his face. Maybe he was just meant to be alone. 

Chiara sat on the floor of the babies’ room. She silently sobbed; to make sure they didn’t wake up. 

She regretted yelling at Antonio. He had done so much for her in these past few months.   
“I’m sorry I fucked things up with your Dad.” She sniffled. She heard baby noises; one of the twins had waken up. She walked over to the cribs and picked up Matteo. She sat in the rocking chair and cuddled her baby. He seemed to cuddle her back. This made Chiara smile.

“Your dad is a good man. He just doesn’t know he’s your dad and that’s my fucking fault. He probably hates me now, so that might be the last you see of him.” Chiara traced her fingers on the infants back.

Matteo made little cooing noises.  
“Shhhh, don’t cry. You’ll wake up your sister.” She shushed. Matteo listened.  
“I hope you’re this good in your terrible twos.” She chuckled kissed Matteo’s head and put him back in the crib.

She opened the door and Antonio was there. He was holding a suitcase and his eyes were puffy. He must have also been crying.

“I think it would be best for both of us if I left.” Antonio sighed. Chiara could hear the sadness in his voice.  
All Chiara could let out was a small “no.” She didn’t want to be all alone again, but she couldn’t find the words to tell him.

“Chi we’re broken and we can’t pretend we can be put back together. Besides we both want different things.” Antonio managed to say. He could feel his heart breaking.

“Don’t leave me alone, tomato basta- Antonio.” Chiara stepped closer to him. “I don’t want to be alone.”   
“I know, but I upset you.” Antonio looked into her eyes.  
“I-I love you.” She blurted out. This was the first time she said I love you to Antonio.

“I love you too.” Antonio pulled Chiara closer and kissed her. 

—-

Madeline fiddled her fingers against a negative pregnancy test. She sighed as she threw it out. 

“So?” Gil asked looking hopeful.  
“Negative... again.” Madeline couldn’t bring herself to look at her boyfriend.   
“Birdie, look at me.” Gilbert carefully placed he’s hand under the Canadian’s chin and lifted her head up. “It’s going to be okay.” He pulled her into a hug.

“I think we should stop trying.” She mumbled into his shoulder.  
“Who are you and what have you done with my awesome birdie? The birdie I know would never give up!” He kissed the top of her head.  
“We’ve been trying for months and still nothing. I’m sorry, it’s my fault.” Madeline cried.  
“Why are you apologizing? Please don’t cry, birdie. It’s not your fault. We can adopt. It’s going to be okay.” He held onto her just a little tighter.

“Birdie, let’s get married. Take a vacation down to Vegas and just let loose.” Gil proposed.  
“That sounds nice.” Maddie sniffled as she smiled.  
“I wanted to save this for a special dinner but I guess now is a good time.” Gilbert pulled out a little black box and got down on one knee.

“Madeline Williams, will you be my awesome wife?” He asked.  
“Yes,” Madeline wipes away her tears and kissed Gilbert. 

Maybe they should take a break from trying. Plus she had never been to Vegas before. This could be good for both of them. The stress of not being able to concieve was driving the poor couple insane. Despite the fact that Gil hid how much it hurt, Maddie could tell. 

Gilbert slipped the ring on Maddie’s bony finger.   
“I love you, Maple.” Maddie blushed as she smiled.  
“I know. I’m just that awesome.” Gilbert smirked. “I love you too, birdie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES... idk why this took so long for me to write... ~ Lafayeet


End file.
